Question: Solve for $x$ : $5x + 7 = 10x + 8$
Solution: Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(5x + 7) - 5x = (10x + 8) - 5x$ $7 = 5x + 8$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $7 - 8 = (5x + 8) - 8$ $-1 = 5x$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{-1}{5} = \dfrac{5x}{5}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{1}{5} = x$